


A Leap Of Faith

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And basically everyone else - Freeform, Blaise and Ron as restaurant's owner, Chef Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Draco and Harry in kimonos, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Japanese Culture, Kimono, Kissing, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Love Confessions, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Professor Neville Longbottom, Ramen, Romantic Fluff, Useless Lesbians, Very Secret Diary, Workaholic Hermione Granger, World Travel, and Ginny, just kidding, matchmaker ron weasley, no kidding it's actually true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Hermione is a workaholic that lives with her cat alone, Pansy is a fashion stylist who has been travelling around the world for seven years, now she has come back, but just because Blaise and Ron are opening a restaurant together, Harry and Draco are wearing kimonos, and Ginny suffers from a terrible curse, and all Hermione has to do now is to take that leap of faith





	A Leap Of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Hitomebore is translated as "Love at first sight", I hope that's correct, I'm incredibly sorry if I didn't get it right. Ah yes the idea for this is from those ramen restaurants in Japan for introverts. If you search that on Google it will pop up right away, I've seen it a few times and I think it'd be cool to write about it.  
> Also, if any artist is free enough to draw Harry and Draco in kimonos I'd actually squeal in delight, I love that idea so much I just can't even.  
> Hermione and Pansy being useless lesbians as always, I seem to get in Hermione's character more, I could only assume. I have been procrastinating so much so these few short fics are actually the motivation for me to write more. I'm so tired right now I can't open my eyes anymore, but, enjoy this as I hope it's good enough. Next I'll be posting a Theville or Blairon fic, I don't know what I'll post first sksksks lmao enjoy the story xx

“ _Hermione!_ ” Ron exclaimed and Hermione finally looked up at him, and apparently Harry was also there too. Were they here the whole time?

 

“Er, when did you guys come here?” She asked and they groaned at her

 

“Mione, we’ve been standing here for five minutes, you didn’t even realise we came in” Harry sighed deeply

 

“We literally talked to each other and you didn’t hear us”

 

“Oops?” She grinned and pushed her hair back behind her ears “Sorry, I was in my bubble of thoughts, it’s just…a lot”

 

“Yeah! We know” Harry nodded

 

“Anyway, will you be free tonight?”

 

“For what?” She asked “Is it your birthday?”

 

“ _No!_ ” Ron almost shrieked “Hermione! You have been so swamped in work, I know you became the Minister for Magic but this is too much. You haven’t seen us in four days because you were all cooped up in your office, we literally had to track you down. You missed your dinner with me and my husband yesterday. Blaise was _not_ pleased. He made you your favourite pasta, and he forced me to wait until you arrive, which you never did”

 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry” she gasped and immediately got up to grab his hand and apologised “Okay, I’m sorry, there was a meeting late yesterday and I totally forgot. I _promise_ I’ll come next time”

 

“Hermione, you have dark circles around your eyes and you look like you haven’t taken a shower in years” Harry intervened “Maybe you should go home and change your clothes. We’ve been neglecting you since we settled down, I have to admit, I spent a lot of time with Draco and the same thing goes with Ron and Blaise, so we’re sorry too”

 

“No no! It’s me” Hermione said “I…I work too much and forgot about my friends, my fault”

 

“Okay let’s stop blaming each other” Ron interrupted them “Hermione, you should come with us tomorrow”

 

“Where?”

 

“Blaise’s restaurant” Ron smiled brightly “He’s gonna open it tomorrow, it’s amazing”

 

“Oh, the…er…” Hermione paused and gave them a lopsided smile, secretly explained that she has no clue what the restaurant was about “Pizza place?”

 

“ _Hermione!_ ” Ron’s face started to get red and Hermione flinched, she could not believe she forgot about this. It has been so much to work here that she forgot everything, now her friends were practically having an intervention for her. It was her fault, she admitted it in her head, being the Minister for Magic was hard, and new, it was exciting, but tiring at the same time, she didn’t remember the last time she went home and feed her cat. Did they get feed? Did she ask her friends to feed her cat? Did she even go home?

 

“ _Hermione!_ ” Both Harry and Ron said, the brunette’s train of thoughts were cut off and she grinned

 

“Sorry! Sorry! I got distracted”

 

“You just literally zoned out while I was telling you about the restaurant, _again!_ ” Ron sighed “Tomorrow he’s opening it, and he wants you to go, he wants us to go”

 

“Okay, when?”

 

“Whenever you’re free, but I suspect you’ll get busy again and forgot, so I’ll ask Ginny and Luna to pick you up, Harry and Draco will already be there tomorrow for the whole day…you know, to show it off, they’re basically just there to attract people in, a marketing method, I think it’ll work”

 

“Er…what…does he…the restaurant…I mean” She asked, just to be sure, she still thought it was pizza

 

“Come tomorrow and you’ll see” Ron grabbed her shoulders and nodded “Now we are going to escort you home, and make sure you eat and all”

 

“Oh but…I still have another file t—…”

 

“Nope” Harry shook his head “No file. Let’s go” He grabbed her arm and walked her out with Ron. Well, it was needed anyway, it was lucky she has good friends, she could really count on them.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

“Are we there yet?” Hermione said as Ginny and Luna led her to the destination “I don’t really see the reason for the blindfold though”

 

“Oh shush, Ron said it’s because you don’t know what the restaurant is selling, so…we blindfolded you” Ginny replied

 

“Plus, it’s cute, you have a bunny blindfold on” Luna added and Hermione sighed. When they stopped, Hermione stopped walking as well, then the blindfold was taken off of her, her mouth fell open slightly, it was a freaking Ramen Restaurant, there was a big bowl of Ramen on the front with chopsticks and all, and it was called… _Hitomebore…_ what did that even mean?

 

“It means ‘Love at first sight’” Luna said suddenly and Hermione turned to her

 

“Oh…why?”

 

“Go in and see. Come on” Ginny said and grabbed her wife to go in first. Hermione stood there for a few seconds to look at the big sign in front of the restaurant before going in. It was…Japan-ish inside, it wasn’t a word, she knew, but her brain was too tired to think of anything right now. She has three meetings today and her assistant kept sending more files in for her to work, and then one of them went missing and then it was all just a mess, she even brought one file with her here and maybe she could finish them right in the restaurant. Then she snapped back to reality when she saw Harry and Draco’s clothes, she then approached them with a big grin on her face

 

“Guys…are you wearing Kimonos?” Harry and Draco saw her and smiled

 

“Yes, it’s traditional clothes in Japan…Ron suggested it…” Draco said and looked down at his black floral kimono, his blonde hair was let down and fell to his chest, it was also braided and Hermione suspected that Luna did it, she has good hands “And to be honest, I look good in it”

 

“Yeah you do” She smiled and looked at Harry’s red kimono “You look amazing too, Harry”

 

“Thanks, it took Draco an hour to put it on me, I hated it at first, too many layers” Harry said and Draco elbowed him “But…for Ron and Blaise, we have to do it”

 

“Plus, this place is so crowded, we just stood there for fifteen minutes and people are already lining up out there, you’re our friends so you get to go in first” Draco said

 

“Come on, go, have a look around” Harry turned Hermione around and now she realised the restaurant was very…unique. There were lots of private wooden dining booths, with each booth separated by panels, and opposite to each other. She has read about this somewhere, she was sure of that. It looked like it’s the place for people who like to eat alone

 

“It’s a place for people who like to eat alone” Ron came by and replied, he wrapped his arm over her shoulder and smiled “Isn’t it great? My husband did all of this! Unbelievable, I just love him so much”

 

“Whe-where did you get this idea?” She asked, her eyes kept looking around, the decor, the seats, the booths, everything was perfect

 

“Oh, we had our honeymoon in Japan, then we came to love the country, and that’s where Blaise got the idea, restaurant for _introverts._ I mean, there are a few restaurants like that in Japan, but now, it’s here too, in the Wizarding World, wonderful right?”

 

“Yeah, absolutely” She smiled “So…when do we start?”

 

“Oh, right about now” Ron whistled and Ginny nodded at him, opening the door, a bunch of people came in and in a minute, the place became crowded. Ron had quickly pushed Hermione into a booth before it was all taken, then he proceeded to show her what to choose, where the menu was and then he just disappeared. Hermione sat in the booth, feeling excited for herself, this was so cool and she was glad that she could be a part of it, her friends were talented as always.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

_15 minutes later_

“So, how is it?” Blaise put his hands on Hermione’s shoulders and asked, she turned around with her mouthful of ramen and smiled at him, she nodded cheerfully and he laughed “I assume it’s amazing?” She nodded again, it was brilliant, the noodles, the broth, the toppings, everything was perfect, she has never eaten anything so good, but she knew Blaise was a good chef, he was talented at it “Well, I’ll let you eat, there’s a special part that will happen in about five or ten minutes” He finished and walked back into the kitchen. She turned back and tried to eat her noodles as fast as possible, if she was quick enough, maybe she would have time to finish doing her file, her friends were all out of sight now and maybe it could work, it only needed a few more touches and it could be over with, she could only hope.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

_10 minutes later_

“Okay so…this needs…” She mumbled to herself as she was writing for the file she mentioned earlier, she finished eating her ramen about five minutes ago and now all she needed was a few more minutes before her friends went back to check on her, she scribbled as fast as possible

 

“Ladies and gentlemen” Ron said loudly and Hermione stopped writing, she looked to the side and saw Ron smiling at everyone “Now…come the special part”

 

“The reason we put the panels down between you guys are for privacy, of course. But that’s the fun part, right about now, you’ll notice there’s a small red button on your booth, and if you push it, the panel that separates you and the person in front of you, will open, it will feel like opening a curtain” Ron chimed “My husband and I…we met when we were having dinner alone, separately in a restaurant, we sat back to back to each other, we didn’t know it, of course, not until I criticised the restaurant’s salmon and Blaise here…decided to say…” He looked at Blaise and smiled

 

“I would never expect a person like you to appreciate good food anyway, Weasley” Blaise finished the sentence and Ron blushed, intertwining their hands. She had heard the story before, it was amazing, everyone in the restaurant were touched as well

 

“And turned out, he had the same salmon as me, then…a relationship bloomed, who could have thought it would happen like that?” Ron laughed out loud and continued “And because of that, we decided that…maybe we could do something like that as well, matchmake a bit, so enjoy your meal, everyone, I hope you’ll have a great time here in _Hitomebore,_ Love at first sight” Ron ended his speech and everyone went back to eating, Hermione heard a few gasps and laughs, she suspected that people have started opening the dividers, but she couldn’t care less, she has a file to finish and she was going to do it, just a few more minut-

 

 

“ _Granger!_ ” Someone said and Hermione jolted from her work, she got startled and threw her quill away, then she looked back at…at…

 

“Pa…Parkinson?” She gasped and the girl in front of her smiled

 

“In the flesh” The formal Slytherin said and smiled, her red lipstick really popped out, her wavy black hair fell down to her shoulders and her hoops earrings really went well with her outfit, it just hugged her body perfectl—

 

“Woah Granger, is it me or are you secretly undressing me?” Parkinson smiled slyly and Hermione’s eyes widened

 

“What? _No! I did no such thing…I…”_ She stuttered and Parkinson laughed at her. Hermione then pulled the panel down, it was like a curtain after all, but then Parkinson pulled it up again, Hermione sighed

 

“It’s still fun making you all flushed like this” Parkinson said “So… I see you’re still choosing work over being relaxed” She smiled, looking down at Hermione’s opened file, the brunette immediately closed it and blushed

 

“ _No…_ it’s just something I need to finish…” Then she pulled the panel down _again._

 

“I thought you’d be more fun when I came back Granger” Parkinson pulled the panel up _once again,_ she sighed and rolled her eyes, then she extended her hands over, looking like she was asking for a handshake

 

“Er…” Hermione said hesitantly “What is it?”

 

“What does it look like Granger? A handshake” Parkinson said “Ron said he’s matchmaking us, so come on, we have to get to know each other first”

 

“I…” What would she do? Was Parkinson asking her for a second chance? Should she take it? Should she even be considering this option? I mean she was 25 and alone, she was still youn—…oh, she was 25 now, and alone, with her cat. Maybe Ron did this on purpose, maybe he put her on this booth on purpose, maybe—

 

“Ugh _oh my god_ Granger I could practically _hear_ you thinking, it’s a handshake, take it” She said and Hermione hesitated for two seconds before actually taking it, they shook hands and Parkinson began

 

“Hi, I’m Pansy, and you are?”

 

“I…Hermione” She replied. Was she even real? Was she literally just implied that Hermione should all forgot about their history in Hogwarts, which didn’t have anything anyway. But was she asking to have a new start now? I mean yeah she could, but would Hermione want to? All of their friends have ended up with the most unexpected person Hermione could ever guess. Harry and Draco had become…something after Hogwarts, they lived in the Grimmauld Place together after graduation because both was fighting for the rights to live in it, and _bam_ …nine months later Ginny came by and walked in on them doing it, it was traumatising, she had said, and they have been together since. Blaise and Ron, well they already told her before, they met again about four years after Hogwarts at the restaurant, she wasn’t sure how their relationship continued, but Hermione could definitely remember that Ron ranted to her a lot that he went to restaurants with Blaise multiple times so they could decide who has the best taste in food, turned out, they had better taste in choosing partners, because 3 months after that Ginny also walked in on them doing it in the kitchen of the Burrow when everyone was out of the house, Blaise and Ron had to bribe her with lots of presents so she wouldn’t tell Molly. Neville and Theodore made a surprisingly amazing couple, they had been together since Eighth Year, Neville said Theodore was put in detentions for cursing another student, later he had explained it wasn’t Theo’s fault, it was some young students hitting him with hexes and after, framed him for it, and the Professors actually believed them, it was unfair, Hermione thought so, then he had been put in detentions, to clean the Green House everyday. And that was where they met, Neville was always found in the Green House anyway, after about three detentions, Theo finally talked with Neville, and something sparked between them, it never stopped, they have been married for six years now, ah yes and Ginny also walked in on them doing it in Neville’s dorm when everyone was out, maybe it was a curse, that Ginny would walk in every couple if they hid their relationships, even with Dean and Seamus, Ginny had told her

 

“You know, Hermione, watching your brain process is really cool” Pansy said, breaking Hermione’s thoughts again “You just zoned out and you chew on your lips a lot, your eyes also twinkle, it’s cute”

 

Did she—Pansy Parkinson, just complimented Hermione? Did she just said she looked cute? Was it real? Did she mishear it? Did her brain make that up?

 

“Other people would think you look constipated though” Pansy said and laughed, Hermione just rolled her eyes, there you go, typical Pansy Parkinson, always there with her sarcastic comments.

 

“But I didn’t lie, you know, it’s cute” She said again, and this time, Hermione blushed hard

 

“Aww and now you’re blushing” Pansy reached over and pinched her cheeks “Adorable” Hermione’s mouth fell open at Pansy’s sudden action. Never in her life, in the 25 years she has been living, have anyone pinched her cheeks, no one, and now…Pansy…did it. Unbelievable

 

“What have you been doing? You know, after Hogwarts?” Pansy asked

 

“Oh I just…work…”

 

“And then became the Minister for Magic?” Pansy smiled “Typical Hermione, I wouldn’t expect another occupation for you anyway, you’re best at this”

 

“Er, so…how about you?” Hermione asked

 

“Nothing much, I’ve been travelling around the world, became a model, got into fashion, that stuff”

 

“Model?”

 

“Yeah, turned out the Muggles love me” Pansy laughed “It was hard at first, pretending you’re a Muggle, but then I asked Harry about it, he taught me everything I needed to know, then I just flew away, now I’m back and as a fashion stylist”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, oh do you need one?” Pansy said, looking up and down Hermione’s clothes, which made Hermione looked down at her own clothes too, just a basic blouse and black jeans, it was okay…right?

 

“I…don’t know”

 

“Oh come on, Hermione, we’re here for a reason, I wasn’t going to show up, but Draco insisted, saying it was incredibly important”

 

“Really?” She asked and a pair of hands were there on her shoulders, Hermione jolted

 

“Having fun?” Ginny beamed at the both of them

 

“Extremely” Pansy answered

 

“Thought so. So, have Hermione mention about the time she has a crush on you?”

 

“ _What?_ ” Hermione exclaimed and turned back to look at Pansy, who now has an amuse look on her face “I-…I did not”

 

“Oh pish posh” Ginny laughed “You wrote it in your diary”

 

“ _You read my diary?_ ”

 

“Well, no” Ginny said “It was open when I came in, I was looking for you, then I saw it and…well it has the word Pansy on it, and I was making friends with her at the time, so I kept it as a secret, of course, but well…Ron knows, and Harry…and Draco, Blaise too, well because of Ron, and of course my wife, Luna, and also Theo and Neville”

 

“So _everyone_ knew except for me?” Hermione shrieked “This is unbelievable”

 

“Hermione, don’t freak out, we are worried about you”

 

“We?”

 

“We as in your friends, you aways work, you have a cat, you barely sleep, you _need_ someone to take care of you” Ginny arched her eyebrow at her in concern

 

“So you just…bring Pansy home?”

 

“Well, yeah, I mean she knew you like her”

 

“ _What?”_ Hermione looked at Pansy, the girl just smiled and winked at her

 

“It’s not like the feeling is unrequited, Hermione”

 

“ _Still! This is unbelievable”_ she threw her hands up in the air, stood up and started having a fit at Ginny, because she had to “Preposterous! How could you guys do that? _Invaded my privacy! Kept it from me since Eight Year? And now you asked Pansy to co—_ wait…” Hermione stopped throwing her hands around and turned to the Slytherin behind her “You said what?”

 

“She said _it’s not like the feeling is unrequited, Hermione”_ Ginny whispered behind her ears and Hermione turned around to smack her arm

 

“Get out” She ordered and Ginny nodded before running away, then she sat down on her seat again, when she has finally calmed down, she looked into Pansy’s blue eyes before asking

 

“Did you…just confess to me?”

 

“I don’t know, depends on what you’ll say, actually” Pansy shrugged “To be quite honest, I left because I felt lost, I felt like I had no goal in life, we were roommates in Eighth Year, you knew that, and you had your future all planned out, and I just had…nothing, so I wanted to change, I changed because of you, that’s actually true. You showed me that I could be in a better place, I could be a better person. That night in the Astronomy Tower, I had regretted that I never kissed you, I really did, and if I had the chance to go back to that night, I would kiss you, then maybe things would have turned out different. And at this point, I think my water is drugged with Veritaserum” Pansy laughed and looked down “I never said it was unrequited, Hermione, you just assumed so, I wrote you a letter once one month after graduation, you never replied back, so I thought…”

 

“What letter?” She asked “Oh no…” She said in realisation, that night, oh no, she got drunk with the guys, well because Neville got offered to be the new Herbology Professor and they all celebrated it, the drinks just kept coming and she might have come home wasted and might have set the letter on fire, she had never read it, she even burned all her letters that week and smashed a vase, which she immediately regretted the day after “I…never read it…I kinda burned it” She mumbled and Pansy snorted

 

“You like burning stuff a lot, Hermione, remember that time you set Snape on fire? Even I enjoyed the scene” Pansy laughed and Hermione smiled with her. Then it was quiet again. Hermione couldn’t figure out what to say. She remembered, she remembered everything. They had been roommates, yes, there had been a weird tension between them after a few months together, Hermione had helped Pansy studied because Professor McGonagall thought she could improve, so of course Hermione was happy to help…well not really happy at first, but they finally became somewhat friends after lots of study dates, Ron and Hermione’s relationship never went far, it was only a few months before she realised they were better as friends, Pansy was there on the night they broke up, and Pansy was there for Hermione to cry with, she was an unexpected friend. The night before graduation, Pansy and Hermione had sneak out and went up to the Astronomy Tower to watch the stars, they talked a lot, about their past, their future, and in the end, Pansy had looked at her in the eyes, she pushed Hermione’s hair back behind her ears, Hermione almost had a heart attack that moment, she thought they were going to kiss, but then Pansy just got up and got back to the dorm, leaving Hermione there dumbfounded. After graduation, Pansy just…disappeared. Hermione had missed her a lot.

 

“I bailed…because I was scared, I was scared to face with my feelings, I had never had such deep feelings for anyone before, you were my first, and I was scared, I ran, I regretted it a lot, and I don’t expect you to forgive me, I just…” Pansy stopped and sighed “It’s no use right, it’s too late, you hate me because I bailed, I ruined it, typical” Pansy started rambling and Hermione just closed the panel that separated them. Then she stood up, walked around the long booths filled with people to go to the other side, when Pansy saw her, she walked faster, based on the look on Pansy’s face, maybe she knew what Hermione was going to do, maybe she didn’t. But fuck it, it was a leap of faith, and Hermione was going to take it, she grabbed Pansy’s face and kissed her once she got to Pansy’s booth, she could finally taste Pansy for the first time ever, and she tasted like… _ramen_ , well, it was obvious, but she could also feel Pansy’s hands on her hips, Pansy’s tongue in her mouth, Pansy smelled like lavender, Hermione loved it, she sucked on her bottom lip and slid her hands in Pansy’s hair, it felt wonderful, her hair was smooth, unlike Hermione’s, then Pansy also stood up and pushed Hermione back against the table, kissing her harder, Hermione almost let out a moan when—

 

“Seriously” Ron interrupted and both of the girls stopped the kiss “I put you two in today so you could you know…become a couple, _slowly_ and _gradually_ , it’s been half an hour and you’re already snogging? Take it out of here, come on girls” Ron rolled his eyes and walked away, Hermione could see Harry and Draco standing next to the kitchen’s door, giving them bright smiles and thumbs up, supporting them, she blushed and looked back at Pansy, who was smiling at her, Hermione began

 

“I…don’t regret the night at the Tower, everything happened for a reason, I believe so, and maybe this is faith, so it’s alright, what if we didn’t kiss 7 years ago anyway? We still get to do it now” She said and she has never felt so brave before

 

“You know what? You’re right. I mean I suspect 7 years ago you didn’t even know how to kiss properly” Pansy said and laughed when Hermione pushed her away lightly

 

“Shut up”

 

“You want me to shut up?” Pansy leaned closer and winked, the brunette blushed

 

“ _N-no_ …I mean yes, _no!_ Ron said no” She protested and Pansy grabbed her wrist

 

“Let’s go to another place then” Pansy walked her out of the restaurant and said “Oh hey, what about reminiscing our memory on the Astronomy Tower?”

 

“ _What? W-we are not allowed to go there_ ” Hermione exclaimed

 

“Come on, I know how to Floo in Neville’s office from my house, then we can sneak out, like the old days, it’ll be fun, Hermione, come with me” Pansy pouted and kissed her cheek, which automatically made Hermione blushed like a tomato. Maybe she could do it, so what if she had a million files to finish tonight, her friends said she needed a break, she would get a break, even if it meant that she would break in Hogwarts to do dirty stuff with Pansy, she could do it, no biggie, right? All her friends did it anyway. Ron and Blaise taking a leap of faith to open the restaurant together. _Harry and Draco taking a leap of faith to be with each other no matter what the entire world would say. Theo and Neville taking a leap of faith knowing they didn’t have many things in common. Ginny and Luna taking a leap of faith to change their friendship into love. And now, Hermione was finally taking a leap of faith into Pansy, and perhaps it would be alright, she believed so, and Hermione was never wrong, she never was._

 

 

“Okay, like the old days” She smiled and looked down at their intertwined hands, Pansy squealed and kissed her again, then they disappeared with a loud pop.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> A leap of faith is actually a leap into faith. Yes I am binge watching The Good Place and Chidi really got into my head with the philosophy stuff, and I feel like Elenor lmao, okay I hope you like the fic and I will try to write more fics for this cute couple  
> Thank you guys xoxo


End file.
